As recent rapid trend in modern electronic devices is not only toward thinner, lighter and smaller devices, but also toward multifunctional and high-performance devices, the integrated-circuit (IC) fabrication and technology has to evolve correspondingly toward a more high-density and miniature design so as to allow more electronic components to be received inside limited chip space. Consequently, the relating IC package substrate and the package technology are evolved accordingly to meet the trend.
In the art, the package substrates formed by molding dielectric material have the advantage of fine-pitch wiring and slimmed substrate, and thus are particularly applicable to the camera lens modules for mobile electronic devices. However, the material conventionally used in the molding technique is epoxy molding compound (EMC), which is rigid and fragile after curing. This causes the fact that the semi-finished package substrates are subject to damage or cracks in the fabrication process after molding. Therefore, it is in need of a new and advanced packaging solution.